Six Months and Counting
by McGemcity
Summary: Prequel to The Interview. McNozzo. How did our two special agents end up together? To be honest they didn't even realise it had happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is going to be the prequel to my one shot The Interview. This is how the two of them got together, and unlike the interview it will be a multi chaptered fic. I know the first chapter is a little choppy to begin with but bear with me it will turn into an actual story later in the chapter!**

**Also I want to apologise that this is not an update for his realisation. I'm kind of stuck on that right now. I know what I want to write, but whenever I type it just doesn't seem right, if that made any sense. It shouldn't be too much longer though (fingers crossed), until then hope you enjoy this.**

**Warnings: Slash, McNozzo **

* * *

><p>In their defence they hadn't set out to do this. Hadn't both purposely woken up one day thinking I'm going to break Gibbs' rule 12 this week.<p>

Because that would have been suicidal.

Especially if Gibbs had found out.

And come on... it was Gibbs.

He always found out.

No, this had been a complete accident. A good... no a brilliant accident, but an accident none the less.

It wasn't that they hadn't both wanted it to happen. They had both been attracted to each other, but it had been one of those crushes where you never did anything, because nothing was ever going to happen.

But it did.

Accidentally.

Of course.

Because again, they weren't suicidal.

And suicide by Gibbs sounded a really painful way to go.

Like really painful.

So nothing could ever happen.

Ever.

But it did...

Oops?

Except...

It wasn't an oops.

It was the complete opposite.

What's opposite to an oops?

They didn't know... but that's what it was.

McGee and DiNozzo started dating completely by accident. Completely.

That was some form of plausible deniability right?

Right?

Sorry Boss, we really didn't realise we were dating?

Yeah...

They didn't think Gibbs would buy that either. Would arch his eyebrow at them, face emotionless...

They were just waiting until it happened.

They would take whatever came. It couldn't be that bad...Gibbs had broken rules before.

Like Tony had reasoned one evening ... they were sort of more like guidelines.

Except when they weren't.

Yeah... oops.

So they didn't tell him. And just... let it happen.

Accidentally.

Until it became on purpose...

It was complicated.

Complicated but right.

Like really right.

Like why did it take us years to do this right.

And... even though neither had said it out loud yet...

The love of my life might be sitting right here in front of me right.

So they would take whatever Gibbs gave out.

Because this was worth it.

And besides... it had been completely accidental.

And the accident hadn't even been their fault.

It was Ziva's... and Abby's... and Palmer's.

It wasn't their fault at all.

How could it be? They hadn't even known they were dating.

Hadn't even realised (until one specific evening) that they had shifted from partners to... **partners.**

And if Gibbs had a problem with it...

Well they'd deal with that when it came up.

Besides... It was better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.

Right?

Somehow they didn't think Gibbs would appreciate his own rules being used against him.

At all.

But they'd deal with it... together.

But right now they had bigger problems.

Because even though it had worked out spectacularly well for them, not realising you'd been dating caused some issues.

* * *

><p>Tim sighed in contentment and shifted so he pressed closer to the warm chest he was using as a pillow. He felt a slight pause in the fingers stroking down his back but they resumed as he stopped his movement, trailing from his shoulders to his waist in long gentle brushes. He kept his eyes closed and focused on the regular heartbeat he could hear and feel, and on the soothing sensation the stroking down his back caused. Before he knew it he was floating on the border between asleep and awake.<p>

"Tim?" A soft voice entered his mind and he sighed again.

"Mmm?" There was a soft chuckle and the vibrations carried through the chest he was leaning on.

"How did you write a bestseller again?"

"hmpff" He grunted in reply keeping his eyes closed as the hand moved from stroking down his back to carding through his hair, and another chuckle resonated through his pillow.

"Articulate this morning aren't we McAuthor?"

He smiled slightly at the teasing, and cracked his eyes open. Bracing his hand on the mattress he raised himself up and twisted slightly so he was facing Tony, whose hand fell limply to his side.

"Morning Sunshine." Tony grinned brightly at him and he smiled slightly in return, before he frowned and looked out the window. The sun wasn't all the way up yet, just the faintest glow over the horizon. He turned back to Tony's amused expression with a confused one of his own.

"You do realise it's our day off right? We don't need to be up at the crack of dawn."

Tony's grin remained in place,

"I know that Probalicous. Trust me, I've been looking forward to it for ages."

Tim frowned at him,

"Then why..."

"Are we up this early?" Tim nodded.

"I was thinking and I couldn't sleep." Tim let out a slight smile,

"Did you hurt yourself?" Tony frowned at that and mock pouted,

"Hey, you're not the only brains in this outfit McGenius." Tim grinned back at him,

"No... but I was the one who realised we'd been dating." Tony quirked an eyebrow and gave a small smile,

"Yeah, and then proceeded to completely freak out about it."

Tim mock pouted at him, and stifled a grin as Tony's eyes flicked to the movement and focused on his lips for a moment.

"Not true... I did not completely freak out." Tony's eyes shifted back to his own, and his eyebrow quirked again,

"Don't lie to me McGee, you almost had a total meltdown and it took my braininess to stop that McNoggin becoming completely fried."

"And your genius solution was to kiss me?" Tony grinned,

"Seemed like a good idea at the time... you complaining?" Tim pretended to think and Tony growled slightly, before a mischievous glint flickered into his eyes, and before Tim knew it he had been gently flipped so he was lying on his back and Tony was the one hovering over him. He blinked in shock and barely had time to think before he felt a warm puff of breath over his lips and suddenly Tony's mouth was on his.

Instinctively he reached up with his arms and wrapped them around Tony's broad shoulders, his fingers digging into the muscle, moaning slightly as Tony's tongue prised his lips apart and slipped into his mouth. He groaned again as Tony gradually lowered his arms, allowing his weight to begin to press onto Tim's chest. As suddenly as it started Tony stopped and pulled back. Tim opened his eyes and looked into Tony's face again, cocky smirk in place.

"You still have any complaints about my freak out stalling method?"

Tim frowned at him, trying to hide the humour in his own eyes,

"Absolutely." He waited until the shock registered on Tony's face before he spoke, being careful to keep up the stern expression.

"You're freak out stalling method? Exactly how many witnesses do we have that freak out? You can't go around just doing that to all of them and expect me not to have any complaints! What is wrong with you DiNozzo ?"

He looked at Tony's face, noting the exact moment he realised he was kidding as the shock and confusion slipped to a grin.

"I apologise... My exclusive Timothy McGee freak out stalling method."

Tim grinned back at him,

"You know you should never apologise, it's a sign of weakness." Tony snorted and continued grinning at him.

"You know it's kind of late to be worried about breaking Gibbs' rules... which is actually what I was thinking about when I couldn't sleep."

Tim raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to show the slight panic he felt at those words, had Tony changed his mind? Did he not want to disobey Gibbs and keep going out with him? He saw Tony frown slightly as he looked into his eyes and realised he had failed keeping a lid on the panic, trying to distract him, and hoping to prove his fears were unfounded he continued the conversation.

"What about it?" Tony looked at him curiously before he seemed to shake it off.

"Well, the whole, dating thing, it's been going great right?"

Tim nodded silently, not sure where this was going and whether he could sigh with relief just yet.

"Well I was thinking, I wanted to do something for our anniversary, you know the complete dating deal, go out to dinner or something... I wanted to surprise you with something special."

Tim grinned at him and pulled him back down for another kiss, just a short sweet peck on the lips as he let relief sweep through him, as well as the warmth of Tony's thoughtfulness. When they stopped Tony pulled back and looked at him, one eyebrow quirked again,

"So I take it you liked that idea?"

Tim nodded and smiled, but then something occurred to him and he frowned,

"Wait... when's our anniversary?"

Tony grinned at him,

"You see my dilemma, and the reason the surprise bit kind of fell through."

Tim nodded. Most couples celebrated the anniversary of their first date, but the two of them hadn't even realised that was what they'd been doing.

"I didn't really know if it was appropriate to celebrate the day we realised and kissed because well..."

He trailed off and Tim blushed slightly because their first kiss had lead to... yeah.

"Yeah, probably not... wow that would be awkward to tell other people."

Tony nodded,

"Exactly, and as much as I love the team, having them know the exact date we first christened my bed, even if they don't know that's what it is, is kind of..."

"Mind blowingly creepy?"

"Exactly."

Tim nodded thoughtfully,

"Well... how about that dinner we had alone at the restaurant the month before, that was sort of a date?"

Tony nodded,

"See that's what I thought at first, but you had been staying over and we had been meeting up for morning runs and coffee for months before that, as well as all the after work drinks and some dinners."

Tim shook his head,

"I don't think any couple in history has ever had such a hard time pinning down their anniversary."

Tony grinned at him,

"I doubt any threesomes have had as much trouble either."

Tim snorted but reached up and gave him the expected head slap.

"Hey! I wasn't implying anything! Besides that would mean having to share you with someone and watch them... " A dark look came over Tony's face, "Okay even as an abstract idea I'm considering shooting someone. Absolutely no threesomes."

Tim grinned at the possessive tone to Tony's voice and rolled his eyes,

"Glad we got that clear... now back on topic."

Tony lay down on the bed beside him and pulled Tim so he was resting on his chest once again, pulling his arms around him.

"Well... how about the day we met?"

"Decomposing body in a barrel?"

"Right... probably not."

"Well" Tim reasoned, "How about that basketball game, wasn't that when you decided we needed to start going out more often?"

He felt Tony flinch,

"Yeah but I spent the match encouraging you to flirt with one of the girls watching us... I am so glad you chickened out."

"I did not chicken out! It was a completely awkward conversation that she spent telling me about the general evils of government administration, and how people like the police were simply minions in the control of an oppressive overlord system... It wouldn't have worked."

Tony laughed,

"Well lucky for you I happen to have no problem with the police, or federal agents for that matter. Just saying."

Tim let out a laugh of his own.

"I'll keep that in mind... well what about the weekend after that?"

"Huh?"

Tim rolled his eyes,

"For our anniversary Tony."

"Hey... that could work, technically it could be considered our first date, and neither of us went out with anyone after that right? That would just be awkward."

"Yeah... and after we tell Abby she'd figure out you'd been on a date after that point and kick your ass."

Tony shuddered,

"No I think I'm safe from everyone's favourite lab rat... and besides if we choose that day it makes my self control on waiting to christen the bed very admirable."

"Not when you consider you didn't realise we were dating until about 5 minutes before we did that."

He felt Tony move one of his hands to wave it about in the air as if chasing the idea away.

"Details."

"So that's it then."

"That's it."

Tim did a quick mental calculation and grinned,

"If I'm right you do realise that means our six month anniversary is 4 days from now right?"

He felt Tony stiffen and heard him let out a muffled curse,

"How do you feel about pizza and a movie?"

Tim rolled his eyes,

"I'm sure whatever you do will be fine Tony."

"Do me a favour and pretend to be surprised?"

Tim nodded in agreement,

"Let me go back to sleep and I'll pretend that this was all just a dream."

He lay his head on Tony's chest again, so that they had come complete circle and were almost in the exact same positions that they had been in earlier.

"But Tim, anytime you spend with me must be dream like, how will you tell the difference!"

"Sleep DiNozzo... or after we come out I'll tell Abby you completely missed our one month anniversary."

"But we didn't even know we were dating on our one month anniversary!"

"Think Abby will stop long enough for you to explain that complicated story?"

"Sleeping!"


	2. Chapter 2

_About six months previously_

"Please McGee?"

Tim sighed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the high pitched pleading coming from his partner, and the smirk from Ziva across the bullpen.

"I'll never ask you for anything else!"

He snorted at that and opened his eyes,

"Yeah, right."

Ziva laughed and Tony nodded in acknowledgement.

"Fine, I probably will, but come on McGee! My basketball team has made it all the way to the final! We worked hard for this and..."

"Fine."

Ziva looked at him curiously, while Tony seemed oblivious,

"... it means a lot to us. What can I do to make you..."

"Tony!"

"What McGee?"

"I said fine!"

Tim smirked slightly at the shock on his partner's face,

"You will?"

"Yeah, if it means that much to you, I'll help."

"Thanks, McProbster!"

Tim grinned at him,

"Besides, Tony DiNozzo working hard? This I have to see."

Ziva laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Take photos McGee." She suggested, Tony ignored her,

"Funny McComedian, but come along this weekend and you will."

"I'd like to see it now DiNozzo."

"Of course Boss!"

Tim and Ziva barely held in a laugh as Tony jumped up from where he had been perched on the edge of McGee's desk and slid back behind his own.

* * *

><p>"You want to head to the gym and practice McGee?"<p>

Tim looked up to see Gibbs and Ziva walking out of the bullpen while Tony was stood grinning in front of his desk. The office around them was quieting down as most teams headed home, and for once Gibbs' team was included.

"Sure, just let me finish up here."

Tony sat on the edge of his desk tapping out a rhythm with his fingers while McGee quickly shut down his computer, and grabbed his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder he turned to Tony and grinned,

"Lead the way DiNozzo."

Tony pushed off his desk and grinned back, before he stopped and frowned, turning back to face McGee

"You weren't this keen this morning."

McGee stopped as well,

"So?"

"So what changed? I practically had to beg you to play... but you caved pretty quickly."

McGee shrugged and looked away,

"I just realised something is all."

Tony still stood and peered at him curiously,

"Like what?"

McGee sighed,

"Just that we haven't done this kind of thing in a while, you know? Just hanging out no case, no work. And so I figured why not? I didn't have anything else planned, and this could be kind of fun. And the more I thought about it I just realised I was looking forward to it... although I do expect a pizza for this."

Tony looked at him and grinned,

"You help us win McGee and I'll throw in a beer as well."

Tim smiled back,

"You do realise I'll hold you to that right?"

"Wouldn't expect anything less."

"And you're paying."

"...We'll talk."

McGee rolled his eyes as they began walking towards the elevator again.

"So agency gym or...?"

Tony questioned as they rode down.

"We can go to my gym... they at least have a hoop."

Tim suggested with a smirk,

"No one likes a smart ass McGee."

"Well you have to admit playing without a hoop would have been difficult."

Tony waved him off,

"We could have worked around it... so where is this gym of yours?"

Tim shrugged,

"Couple of blocks from my apartment. I don't really have the time to go far."

Tony nodded in agreement as they stepped out of the elevator and moved towards their cars.

"Understood. Do you even go often enough to justify membership?"

McGee shrugged,

"The guy that owns it moved in to my building and talked about how he needed to hire an IT consultant after he'd done refurbishing. I needed a gym to use from time to time, and like you said membership would have been a waste of money. I set up the security system and made the website... just all the techno stuff that needed doing and so he lets me use the gym in return."

Tony looked at him before he grinned again,

"Wow, going to MIT came in handy after all."

Tim laughed and shook his head,

"Yeah it's had its uses."

"Well lead on McMIT. You drive ahead and I'll follow."

Tim nodded in agreement and ducked into his car after dumping his bag in the boot.

* * *

><p>Tony whistled in appreciation as he walked through the door,<p>

"I think I should have gone to MIT. Free membership to this?"

The gym was modern and up to date, the equipment all shiny and well kept. It looked like the kind of place frequented by CEO's and lawyers, not cops.

Tim shrugged but grinned at him,

"I don't think they offer courses that begin at switching on a computer Tony."

"Hey that was one time! One time!"

"It took you half an hour Tony."

"Tim!"

They stopped their bickering and looked up at the beaming man making his way towards them. He stepped forward and shook Tim's hand, pulling him in for a hug and slapping him on the back.

"Man it's been ages!" he said as he pulled away.

"Yeah well work keeps me busy."

The man shook his head and looked at Tony,

"Who would have thought computers took up so much time huh?"

Tony shot a quick glance at Tim eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yeah, I never would have believed it either but there you go!"

"Casey, this is Tony, my friend... we were wondering if we could use the basketball court for an hour or so?"

Casey beamed at them,

"Sure, I've got a local team just finishing up in there, should be out by the time you get changed, and then it's all yours for however long you want it... you can lock up behind you if you need to stay past closing right?"

Tim grinned,

"No problem... thanks."

The man smiled back,

"Not a problem... besides the computers have been glitching slightly..."

Tim laughed and shook his head,

"I'll have a look before we get changed, give that team time to finish up."

"You're the best! You know where the main computer is, have at it!"

Casey wandered off and Tony turned to look at Tim.

"What is it he thinks you do?"

Tim shrugged, and began walking them towards the back office, through the highly polished corridor.

"Some IT job. He's never really dug too deeply, was just happy to have someone who wasn't going to charge him a fortune and had the qualifications to get it done."

Tony nodded,

"So you don't tell people what you do?"

Tim shook his head,

"Haven't ever come right out and told anyone. I keep it vague when someone asks what it is I do... saved my life once."

Tony stopped dead and stared at him,

"How?"

Tim shrugged again as if it was no big deal, and carried on walking, while Tony picked up the pace to catch up.

"I realised I'd never told 'Amanda' where I worked and yet she showed up there anyway."

Tony shook his head and winced in remembrance, before he frowned and caught Tim by the arm. McGee turned to face him and looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"You knew something was up with 'Amanda', yet you went to see her alone?"

"To be fair I didn't know she had been hired by a foreign government to infiltrate our team and find a world class assassin... and I don't mean Ziva."

Tony let go and laughed at that, easing the tension slightly,

"True... but next time..."

"I'll let you come with me when I confront a homicidal girlfriend?"

Tony smirked,

"Well a guys gotta do something on the weekends."

* * *

><p>Tim slid into the chair behind the computer, and glanced up at Tony, who was standing awkwardly by the door as if unsure what to do with himself.<p>

"You can sit down you know?"

He reached behind himself and pulled a spare chair out, before pushing it so it wheeled over to Tony. He looked back down at the screen and began running a couple of scans, glancing back up as he heard wheels speeding across the floor. Tony grabbed onto the desk to stop his momentum coming to rest right next to McGee. Tim rolled his eyes,

"You are such a child."

"Am not!"

"I think my point is proven right there."

"Whatever McSpoilsport."

Tim shook his head and looked down; tapping more keys as he searched for any reason the computers could be acting oddly.

"What are you doing?"

"Running some diagnostics Tony, don't worry it won't take long."

He heard the chair roll again, and when he looked sideways was surprised to see Tony leaning in watching the screen with genuine interest.

"Tony?" He questioned. Tony shrugged.

"I've never actually watched you do a lot of this stuff, and there's not exactly a lot to do... unless you want to have a chair race?"

"Child." He emphasised.

"Come on Probster! Where's your sense of fun?"

"Probably the same place as your maturity."

Tony took on a wounded expression,

"Harsh McGee!"

"But true." Tim continued typing, knowing that he and Tony could go on like this for hours,

"Hey, I can be mature!"

"And I can be fun." He pointed out.

"Prove it!" Tony challenged.

"If you prove you can be mature." Tim countered, eyes still intently fixed on the screen.

"Deal!" Tony exclaimed, just as the computer dinged that McGee had been successful. Tony was distracted and looked towards the computer.

"What did you do?"

Tim smirked at him,

"I would explain it, but I don't think you're at that level yet."

"What is this, insult DiNozzo day?"

Tim rolled his eyes once more,

"No... this is just fun friendly banter."

Tony waved a finger at him as they both stood up from their chairs,

"I see what you're trying to do, but this does not count as your proof! We do this all the time!"

"Therefore proving I can be fun all the time." Tim pointed out smugly.

"Don't get all smart with me now McGee! I get to set your challenge!"

They walked out the door and Tim led Tony towards the locker rooms,

"So I get to set yours? After all that's fair."

Tony paused, obviously trying to think of a way out of it before he frowned, frustrated.

"Fine, you can pick my challenge."

"Deal." Tim held his hand out and Tony shook it.

"So when are we doing this?" They paused and thought.

"Tomorrow?"

Tony nodded.

"Sounds good to me. So... your challenge...I've got it!" He exclaimed excitedly,

"You and me are having a chair race across the squad room after everyone's gone home!"

Tim rolled his eyes,

"You're obsessed with getting me to do this aren't you?"

"It's a key part of any office worker's life McGee! It's like...being a doctor and never having a wheelchair race!"

Tim looked at him as they dumped their bags on the bench,

"Seriously? That's your example... wait, did you watch the scrubs marathon last night?"

"No!... Well maybe... how did you know there was a scrubs marathon?"

McGee shrugged,

"Sarah's really into it, so I notice."

"Suuuuure McGee. How come you knew what happened in the episode then?"

"I told you Sarah's really into it."

They both started getting changed, pulling the gym clothes out of their bags and unbuttoning their shirts. Continuing to talk as they did so, completely ignoring the fact that the basketball team Casey had talked about had filed into the room, and was grinning as they listened to the two bicker.

"So you don't like it at all?" Tony stated, obviously unconvinced. Tim shrugged as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"It has its moments."

"You so like it!" Tony gloated.

"I think it has entertainment value. .." McGee grinned at Tony, who was reaching to put on his shoes. "My only problem is with one of the characters."

"But they're brilliant! They have comic effect, individuality, what's not to love?"

"Dr. Cox." Tim stated as he sat down next to Tony to put on his own shoes.

"What! Why?"

Tim shrugged again, hiding his face by bending down to tie his shoes so Tony wouldn't see his smirk.

"Oh I don't know. He just has this annoying quality where he constantly calls JD anything but his actual name, and constantly refers to him as newbie you know? I mean JD Is a fully qualified capable doctor. If you ask me it makes him somewhat of a stuck up, egotistical..."

He couldn't keep going and burst out laughing looking up to see the shock on Tony's face before he realised he was joking.

"Oh I'm going to remember that one _Probie_."

"So you can tell Ziva I stunned you speechless?"

"No, so I can pay you back!... wait if you know that you watch it!"

"I watched a few episodes with Sarah."

"Yeah right, you watch it! And you compared you and me to JD and Cox! You know what that means right?"

Tim rolled his eyes as he realised what was coming,

"Hero worship! You worship me McGee, don't deny it!"

Tim stood up and started to make his way to the door, Tony jumping up and following along, both still unaware of the team looking on in amusement, some stifling sniggers behind their hands.

"I thought it was a fair comparison..."

"I'm flattered McGee..."

"Old man."

"Oh you wait until we get out on that court McGee."

"You gonna throw your back out?"

"Don't trash talk me Probie... wait that happened in an episode! You so watch it!"

Their voices drifted off as they walked down the corridor. As soon as they were out of earshot the entire team burst out laughing, before one boy summed up what they were all thinking,

"How long do you think those two have been married?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tony grabbed one of the balls off of the floor as they walked out to the court. Tim watched as he turned to face him, face completely serious as he held the orange sphere between them.

"Okay McTrainee, we're starting simple... This... is a ball."

Tim raised an eyebrow at Tony's slow words, trying to adopt a serious expression to match Tony's. This became harder as his partner continued with his 'lesson'.

Tony released the ball from his hands with a slight push, causing it to hit the floor before rebounding into his hands.

"The ball can be bounced. This is very important."

Sighing, and trying to keep the amusement out of his voice (it only encouraged Tony, something he and Ziva agreed was the worst thing to do in these situations),

"Really DiNozzo? Is this about the switching on a computer comment?"

"Of course not! I'm simply showing that at DiNozzo's coaching we cater to all ability levels."

"Right... if you thought I was this bad why ask me to play?"

Tony grinned at him,

"I've really missed our bonding time."

"And..."

"And someone I know from college _might_ play for the team we're playing against."

Tim raised an eyebrow,

"I'm assuming you weren't friends?"

Tony shrugged,

"You could say that. Anyway, if we don't have another player we're forced to forfeit and..."

Tim smirked and shook his head,

"And he would never let you forget it?"

"Yeah."

Tony started bouncing the ball again, offering his trademark grin,

"So... you in?"

Tim shook his head, even as he smiled,

"I'm in... as long as we skip the basketball for dummies portion. I_ have_ played before."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, starting to move backwards dribbling the ball rather than standing still on the sidelines.

"Really McGeek? MIT have a team?"

Moving in sync with Tony, stepping forward as he stepped back, Tim shook his head,

"Nope. Well not that I was on anyway."

Tony grinned at him again, picking up the pace of his dribbling, looking him right in the eye,

"Okay McGee, show us what you've got."

Without any further warning Tony sprung into action, darting sideways in an attempt to go around McGee to get to the hoop. Tim instinctively moved to follow, cutting off his path. Tony locked gazes with him and they both grinned, watching as the competitive, yet playful gleam entered the others eyes.

"Oh it's on McGee."

"Bring it DiNozzo."

Tony feinted to the left, and went to move right, only to find McGee blocking him again, and before he knew it the ball was in the other mans hands and he was making a dash for the hoop. He jumped up as he approached, the ball arching out of his hands and moving through the net with an audible swish.

Tim turned to Tony with a grin, seeing him staring at him, eyes wide,

"How..."

"I may not have played at college Tony; I said nothing about the driveway at home."

Tony looked at him sceptically,

"That doesn't really seem like your ideal weekend McGee."

Tim's face clouded slightly as he thought back to all the weekends he had spent playing solo or one on one with the hoop in the drive, being pushed harder to do better.

"The Admiral thought it should be..." he trailed off and glanced away from Tony, retrieving the ball from the ground and bouncing it, before turning back to face his partner, who looked slightly awkward.

"So... again?"

"McGee... If this isn't something you want to do..."

"It was a long time ago Tony... and this is different." He grinned trying to lighten the suddenly solemn mood, "besides... kicking your ass is always something I'm up for."

Tony's grin wasn't as big as before but it had returned as he darted forward.

"Game on McGee!"

* * *

><p>Tim grinned as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead almost an hour and a half later. They had long ago given up on practicing seriously, and thrown the rule book out the window.<p>

"Giving up McGee?" Sweat was glistening on Tony's face as well, but his grin was a wide as McGee's and Tim could see the sparkle in his eyes.

"Why, your back giving you problems?"

"Ok, that's it, Understand this kid, No more Mr. Nice guy from here on out!"

Tim knew he'd heard that line before... he suppressed a snort as it clicked and replied with a straight face, one eyebrow quirked,

"Oh, so that was your Mr. Nice guy?"

The grin that spread across Tony's face was infectious as he shot back,

"I know, and I'm going to miss him."

They grinned at each other for a minute, Tony continuing to bounce the ball between alternating hands, McGee shook his head,

"Shrek? Really?"

Tony shrugged, grin still in place,

"Yeah well... hey!" He trailed off as McGee lunged for the ball arm outstretched. His fingertips managed to brush it, but Tony had darted out of the way.

He backed up steadily the ball thumping against the floor, as he shook his head,

"Nice try McGee..."

Tim lunged again, and this time was successful, managing to swipe the ball away and dart off before Tony could retaliate,

"Do or do not. There is no try."

Tim grinned even as Tony shook his head,

"I knew it. A star wars fan... you are so the padawan though."

Tim wasn't given a chance to respond as Tony darted forward, Tim tried to move away, but miscalculated what Tony was aiming for. Tony's arm slid round his waist and he dragged him to the floor.

Tim kept the ball clutched in his hands, as a small wresting match began, both of them laughing as they rolled over on the floor of the gym, Tim holding the ball out of reach as Tony kept making swipes for it. They only stopped when the laughter got too much, Tony still lying on top of him, both breathing heavily.

"Real... mature... DiNozzo."

Tony laughed and rolled off of him, reaching down a hand to help him stand up. Tim accepted it with a grin, grabbing the ball from the ground where it had rolled during their scuffle.

"Same again tomorrow McGee?"

Tim grinned at him raising an eyebrow,

"You mean barring a case?"

His smile grew wider as Tony pointed at him accusingly,

"If you've just jinxed it McGee..."

Tim rolled his eyes,

"Because of course criminals do what I say. I mean have you seen them simply stand still whenever I yell 'NCIS, freeze!' ?"

Tony snorted,

"Good point... but I'm still blaming you."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

Tim swatted Tony's hand away as he reached over and ruffled his hair,

"Good Probie! I knew I had trained you well...The force is strong with you young padawan."

Tim raised an eyebrow,

"I thought I was supposed to be the star wars geek?"

"Everyone can understand a star wars reference McGee!"

Tim raised an eyebrow,

"So you've never watched the movies?"

"I've watched them... purely for referencing purposes."

"Uh huh."

Tim conveyed his disbelief, grin still plain on his face.

"Believe what you want McGee! ... so how about this chair race?"

They slowly started wandering back in the direction of the changing rooms, Tim storing the ball on the way.

"Tony..."

Tony stopped walking just outside the door, turning to him and shaking his head, wide smile still on his face, as his eyes glinted with anticipation.

"No way are you backing out McGee!"

Tim sighed in defeat,

"Alright fine... but I'm still setting your maturity challenge!"

* * *

><p>Tim and Tony both flinched as Ziva slammed a file down on her desk,<p>

"Enough!"

Sharing a brief glance they both proceeded to look at their team mate, Tony with one eyebrow raised in question,

"Something bothering you Ziva?"

"Do not pretend you do not know!" She pointed at him accusingly, he flicked his eyes to McGee who shrugged; he didn't know what was going on either,

"That!" Ziva snapped her fingers, pointing between the two of them, looking as close to exasperated as Tim had ever seen her,

"What Ziva?" he asked calmly, sharing another quick glance with Tony, to see if he'd picked up on what she was talking about.

"The... bartering glances!"

"Trading looks..." Tony corrected automatically, wincing in anticipation of her glare, pleasantly surprised when she just agreed and continued,

"Yes! That! You have been doing it all day! Both of you. What is going on?"

Tim shrugged, looking to Tony for direction, only to see him looking right back.

"You are doing it now!" Ziva accused. Looking up Tim found her stood in front of his desk, frown on her face,

"What are the two of you not telling me?"

"It's nothing Ziva... Tony and I just have a bet going, that's all."

She looked between the two of them, finding Tony nodding in agreement.

"That is it?" She questioned,

"That's it." McGee confirmed,

"What kind of bet?"

They stopped themselves from looking at each other again,

"It's nothing really..."

"...not important..."

They both replied at once. Ziva looked between them once more, but neither said anything else.

"I will find out." She warned looking between the two, "One of you will tell me."

"There's nothing to tell Ziva." Her attention turned to McGee, one eyebrow quirked,

"Then why is there all of the secrecy McGee?!" she demanded.

"We weren't trying to keep it secret." Tony rescued him for the glare and winced as it was turned on him.

"Scout's honour!" Tony solemnly held up his hand while McGee just shook his head and left them to it.

"You were not a Scout Tony."

"True, " Tony pointed, "But McGee was, and I'm sure I've picked up on the basics from him. I think that gives me... honorary scout-dom."

Not looking up from his work McGee put in his bit,

"He's talking nonsense," he ignored Tony's indignant noise and continued, "But he is right, we weren't trying to keep it a secret Ziva."

"Then what is the bet?" It's almost a growl, but they're saved from answering by another voice joining in.

"That one of you will get some work done today?"

"On it Boss!"


End file.
